1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle exterior protection devices, and in particular, to apparatus that is unobtrusive unless deployed.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the most common of life's frustrations is scratches and small dents occurring when a vehicle is parked, especially in a parking lot. Damage to a parked car is more likely since modern bumpers are relatively soft and protrude less. These softer bumpers often have a fine finish matching the rest of the vehicle's exterior, so that impacts to come the bumper can detract from the vehicle's overall appearance. Also, compact automobiles are often parked next to taller SUVs and trucks and this size mismatch also makes impacts more likely.
While many arrangements have been proposed for protecting the vehicle's exterior, these often involve an extendable device that is visible even when stored in a retracted position. Other devices sought to stow the protective mechanism out of sight under the vehicle, but these arrangements have employed long articulated arms that can easily bend upon impact and therefore offer little protection.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,410 hydraulic cylinders mounted under a car can extend a bumper 14 sidewardly. Thereafter bumper 14 can be raised and supported on arms 13 and 13′.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,644 arm 22 can extend and rotate due to a camming action that lifts arm 24 in order to raise and telescopically expand guard member 16. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,697.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,283 a pair of arms pivotally mounted in a vehicle's wheel wells can rotate a protective guard from under the vehicle to a position alongside the vehicle's doors, in response to a radio-controlled motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,595 discloses a normally exposed bumper protection bar 7 seated in a pocket or recess in the bumper. When the brake pedal is pressed hard hydraulic cylinders 9 extend bar 7 beyond the bumper
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,205 pneumatic pistons extend a bumper 1 either when a control switch is actuated or when a brake pedal is fully depressed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,912 bumpers are supported on hydraulic shock absorbers that can be regulated based on the weight of the vehicle's payload. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,551.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,777 a normally protruding trim guard is mounted in a recess in a side panel of a motor vehicle. Pneumatic pressure applied to the trim guard when the vehicle is parked expands the trim guard to provide added protection.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,605 pneumatic pressure can swing a normally protruding portion of protective trim outwardly to provide added protection.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,281 normally protruding door bumpers are extended either by an electric motor or by a spring that is free to operate when a latch is released in response to operation of the door lock button.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,503 trim guard is pulled into a retracted position when the vehicle is running; otherwise a compression spring outwardly extends the guard.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,222 a pair of arms may be extended from the side of a vehicle. A tape or wire is strung taut between the two arms to protect the side of the vehicle.
See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,189,941 and 6,550,844.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved arrangement for protecting a vehicle's exterior.